The Games
by wildone97
Summary: It was a normal day for all of them.As they were all over Miyako's house, they were in the middle of their convo gas started to fill the room."WERE ALL GONNA DIE!"Mysterious person:Good Good Let the games begin.Tons of stuff is bond to happen!
1. Prologue

HIHI everybody! I know I haven't wrote in a long time or typed um... whatever lol. But I came up with this idea for a story to write!YEA!WHOO-HOO!AWESOME! So i'm gonna stop holdin yh up with my talkin so... enjoy the GAME!

_

* * *

Prologue _

_ Normal P.O.V._

It was a normal day for all of them. Miyako on one of her "friend" dates with Boomer. Momoko walking around drooling over all the boys she sees, then Brick threatening them after she saw them while following her. And Kaoru chasing after Butch trying to beat the crap out of him for molesting her. Yep, same-old,same-old. But today was gonna be different.

As they were all over Miyako's house, they were in the middle of their convo(yes I do shorted words like that lol)gas started to fill the room. The tried to get out but the door was locked. They tried breaking it down but it was like a bolder was blocking it. So they all start running around screaming.

"WERE ALL GONNA DIE!",yelled Butch.

"I never thought I would go like this", Kaoru said rocking in the fetal position herself in the corner.

"I luv u guys I just want u to know that",Momoko cried

"Boomer I want you to know I did always like u more then a friend."cried Miyako.

"Me too!",Boomer said hugging her.

"um Momoko..."

"what Brick?"

"I'm the reason why nobody wanted to go out whit u I kept chasing them away!"

"YOUR THE REASON WHY I COULD NEVER GET A BOYFRIEND FOR 3YEARS! Y U SON OF A...cough,cough."

"NO! the gas is cough kicking in.",said Miyako.

"Well there was always one thing I wanted to do before I died.",Butch said.

"What?" ,they all said.

"This..."he turned to Kaoru who was at a ? moment, and put his face in her chest.

"OMG WHAT FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! GET OFF MY BOOBS YOU PREV!",she said while turning red & kicking him into the wall.

"What I cant help myself they've gotten way bigger then they were 3 yrs ago.", he said smirking.

"WHY YOU PERVERTED..."

"um guys WERE DIEING HERE!", Brick yelled.

"oh yea almost forgot...", then they all started to scream.

Soon they all fell out and were unconscious.

* * *

Somewhere else...

"Have you gotten the people ready?"

"Yes, they are bring them now"

"Good Good let the games begin."

And...scene! WHOOHOO YEA FOR THE NEW STORY i'm also gonna update my other story 2 but this idea just came outta nowhere n it sounded good to me so plz leave a review n I dont care if u leave a flame cuz it means so much to me that u would waste ur time just 2 read my story then waste even more just to leave a review! So thanks for reading bye XD lol luv ya!(no homo);D


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

HIHI! IM ON A SUGARHIGH WOO-HOO **EYE STARTS TO TWITCH**

Kaoru: Wait where am I? How the hell did I get here?

Me: HIHI YOU'RE NOW PART OF OPENING THIS BUT I DONT KNOW HOW YOU GOT HERE :D hehehe

Kaoru: and why are you doing this and why do I have to

Me: everybody does look **shows different fanfic openings** you're big in this department!

Kaoru: So why this late at night it's 10:30 I was trying to go to sleep i'm still in my PJ's

Me: It's not that bad, they look normal only thing is the hat looks like it belongs to a joker on a card deck

Kaoru: Hey atleast mine dont have purple monkeys sleeping on clouds on them XP

Me: ah touché oh and here's what happened in the last chapter **gives paper**

Kaoru: **reads** WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS-

Me: Now here's the second chapter :D YEA LETS GO!

_Chapter 1_

_Someplace Unknown...Everyone's just now waking up..._

"_God my head hearts and why the hell is it so dark"_,thought Kaoru, "_and who the hell is touching me in between my legs!_", she sat up and griped the person's hand and threw them.

"Owww!", exclaimed Butch rubbing his head.

"BUTCH YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU'RE EVEN PERVERTED IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"Whatever" he said rubbing his head, "Why the fuck is it dark in here?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Would you two SHUT THE FUCK UP I'm trying to sleep!", screamed Momoko.

"Momoko…Kaoru, please, Miyako said in a groggy voice," just be quit and don't fight for once. Yawn!"

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THEIR EYES OPEN!", Kaoru screamed", WERE IN SOME TYPE OF DRAK BASSMENT OR SOMETHING."

_**...**_

"WHAT?",

"OMG WERE NOT DEAD"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

"THAT WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU GUYS," says Kaoru.

"OMG I'VE SEEN THIS BEFORE," says Butch, "next thing we know some creepy emo clown's gonna pop up on a screen saying let's play a game, then he puts us through all these torture sometime's all of us sometime's one has to do it or we all die then-"

"BUTCH SHUTUP YOU'RE SCARING THE HELL OUT OF MIYAKO"

They look over at Miyako who is in the corner with Boomer shaking back and froth in the fetal position.

"How could this happen to me what did I ever do to anybody. Boomer I'm a nice person right I save the world and everything did I make a mistake?"

"…oh well im sorry but-"

Then the lights turn on and a big screen appears.

"I told you guys this was gonna happen"

"OH SHUTUP BUTCH!"

Then a puppet pops up.

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS!"

"….is that lamb chop?"

"WTF?"

"SHUT UP I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING BETTER!"

Everyone just looked like "…wtf"

"So you're probably wondering what you're doing here-"

"NO WE JUST WANTED TO COME AND GIVE YOU SOME DECORATING TIPS," Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Well you're all gonna be going though a series of events," he said ignoring what Kaoru said, "different in many ways and we'll see who'll survive. Any questions?"

"Ye-"

"Well to late, let's begin!"

"What?"

* * *

Well what do you think!

Kaoru: Well it was okay, you just left everyone hanging like that at the end.

Me: So you liked it? :D

Kaoru: No…

Me: DX awwwwww whyyyyyy? L

Kaoru: LYou made Butch touch me

Me: Ohhh well sorry Butch told me to do it *looks behind Kaoru* HIHI BUTCH J

Butch: Sup l**ooks at Kaoru glaring at him** well hello to you too

Kaoru: Ohh God can I just go to bed now

Me: Sure I think this is good :D Bye **walks away**

Kaoru: uhh what about us

Me: oh idk how you got here sooo ugh…thnk of home and click your heels 3times?

Kaoru: -_- really?

Me: well atlest try it

Kaoru: fine **click click click poof**

Me: see I'm out peace be back for more l8r srry it took so long lol im horrible at keeping up with things and this is only like a part 1 cuz as you can guess it doesnt feel like this is at the game yet so plz dont hate me&plz forgive me 4 being slow *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
